


Wrong Guy

by NateTheWolf



Series: Human!13 Train AU [9]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cute, F/F, Lawyers/Attorneys, OC's - Freeform, Panic Attacks, park, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Yaz and Jane confront Josh about Ash knowing about Kyle, only for there to be a quest there.





	1. Victor

Yaz and Jane burst through Josh’s door, the brunette stood protectively in front of her girlfriend. “What the hell Josh? Why the hell did you tell Ash about Kyle?!”

He sighed and gestured to the seat in front of him. “Girls, this is Victor, the attorney I’ve chosen for Jane’s restraining order trial. He needs to know what happened, so it’s actually good that you’re here right now, however abruptly.”

They gulped. Yaz looked down embarrassed, whereas Jane stared wide eyed at the attorney, seemingly cowering behind her girlfriend. Her situation suddenly felt real. Ignorance was bliss.

“Hello girls,” Victor turned around. He wore a generic grey suit, blue tie that matched his eyes, and had greying hair. He looked over them, eyeing up the blonde. “You must be Jane.”

“Um, yes...”

“Oh, and about Ash,” Josh interrupted. “He’s been through a... Similar situation, and I told him to look after you since I knew Claire would try to get any gossip she could.”

“H-He has?” Yaz asked, shocked that she didn’t know. Not that she had to know everything, and it was probably something he wouldn’t want to admit.

“Yes, but I’m not going to say any more on that subject,” he sighed. “Victor, would you like to tell them what you were going to tell me?”

“Yes,” he fully turned to face the girls fully. “Now, unfortunately, due to lack of evidence it’s going to take a while to-”

“Lack of evidence?” Yaz asked, glaring at him, unconvinced.

“Yes?”

“There’s a recording, and I’m sure there’s at least one security camera that showed what happened-”

“It didn’t show much since the table and other objects obscured the view,” he scowled. “Also, it would be good to not use or state the Yates incident since the footage shows you holding a gun up at a well-known man when you were off duty, you shouldn’t have had a gun.”

“It’s my own, and I don’t even think it was loaded,” she frowned, shrugging, then sighed. “The jury won’t see it that way, will they?”

“They will not. No matter what you say or do, you holding a gun at Mr.  Lenford will go against us. As well as the fact of we don’t know whether  _ she _ is telling the complete truth-”

“Why would Jane lie?” Josh asked before Yaz could.

At this point Jane wasn’t paying full attention, her mind racing through reasons to why anybody would agree with Kyle. Sadly, her mind wandered to the Yates and mobile incidents, making her breathing increase.

“People like her are always saying or accusing men of harassing them because she hates any male attention,” Victor looked at her up and down, noticing the rainbow on her shirt and her overall odd attire. He also noticed her breathing. “Have I said something Smith?”

The two officers looked up at her. “Jane?” Yaz stepped towards her.

Jane shook her head, breathing increasing with every breath. She leant back onto the wall, hand to her chest clinging at her shirt, the other against the wall.

“N-Need to s-sit down,” she breathed out shakily as she slid down the wall to the floor.

“See? How is she meant to stand up in court against the actual man,” Victor  sneered. “Pathetic.”

Yaz rolled her eyes at him and quickly knelt down to the blonde. “Jane? Where are you?”

“I-I don’t...”

“Oh please, just because I mention a few incidents-”

“Victor, with all  due respect,” Josh glared at him as he stood up and walked up to Jane. “Get out.”

The man rolled his eyes and stood up. “I’m guessing you’re going to get another attorney?”

“Obviously,” Josh growled as he knelt down beside Yaz.

“Good luck getting one that doesn’t agree with me rather than that homo,” Victor collected his things, seemingly only a pen and briefcase, and walked out. Almost immediately after Ash walked in.

“Hey, ju – Doc? What’s wrong?” he asked as he closed the door.

“She’s having a panic attack of sorts,” Yaz explained quickly, not looking at anyone but her girlfriend. She took a deep breath and gently placed her hand on her shoulder. “Jane? Grounding technique remember?”

“Uh, y-yeah,” she nodded frantically. “Um... Y-You uh... G-Guys. Desk, d-door? Um... P-Peaches.”

“I need to get a new scent,” Yaz laughed, earning a slight giggle from the blonde. “You okay?”

“T-That worked quicker t-than usual...”

“That’s a good thing,” her girlfriend grinned. “ Wanna stay on the floor for a little while?”

“Y-Yeah,” Jane looked up at Josh. “I-If that’s okay sir?”

“Perfectly fine,” he smiled. “I’m sorry about him though.”

“Um, can I please know what happened?” Ash asked slowly, unsure of whether he should speak.

“Victor’s fired, he said inappropriate things that made Jane relive some awful memories,” Yaz sighed.

“Oh,” he frowned. “So, you’re looking for a good, non-homophobic – I uh, heard him call her ‘homo’ outside – and non-sexist person as the attorney?”

“More or less,” Josh sighed. “Why?”

“I uh, think I may know someone?”

“Really?” Yaz stood up and turned to him. “How and who?”

“She’s called Sophia,” he smiled proudly. “She uh, helped me through my trail and has gone through a similar thing, so she knows how to talk about this discretely and at your own pace.”

“She seems nice,” Jane muttered, everyone just about hearing her. She seemed rather spaced out and too quiet compared to this morning when she was ranting about radioactivity and conspiracy theories. It made everyone rather uneasy.

“Can you make an arrangement with her?” Josh sat back down at his desk, scribbling notes on his paper.

“I can meet with her later,” Ash grabbed his mobile from his pocket. “She lives here and is usually free on Fridays. We can all meet her?”

“I don’t mind that,” Yaz grinned and glanced down at her girlfriend. “Jane? What about you?”

“Huh?”

She knelt down again, smiling fondly at her. “Do you want to meet up with Sophia later?”

“We can meet at the park or something to make it less business like, if you want?” Ash interjected.

“Yeah,” the blonde smiled goofily at them. “I’d like that.”

“Is she usually like that?” Josh asked, pointing at her with a pen.

“No, usually quiet like that though,” Yaz shrugged.

“Well,” he sighed. “You lot can have the rest of the day off, you’ve earned it.”

“Really sir?” both Yaz and Ash asked in sync.

“Really. Relax a little before you meet Sophia.”

 “Um, thanks,” Ash smiled awkwardly. He unlocked his mobile and texted her. A few moments later he got a response. “She can meet us at the park in an hour? Is that okay?”

“Perfectly fine,” Yaz grinned up at him. “Jane? We have to get up now...”

She looked up at her, dazed, but huffed and moved. She slowly but surely stood up, still having her full weight on the wall. Yaz smiled at her and put the blonde’s arm around her shoulder, helping her keep what she had left of her balance.

“Bye sir,” she smiled at him, carefully taking Jane out of the station.


	2. Park Adventure

An hour later Jane became more like herself, linking arms with Yaz, laughing at almost anything, and skipping along the park with her. They had all had food at Subway before meeting Ash’s attorney, Sophia, claiming they’d have a smaller dinner later on. It had been fun to hang around with Ash out of work, something none of the women had done previously.

As they walked along Norfolk Heritage Park, Jane froze in place. Before Yaz could ask what was wrong she had run and jumped behind a bush, or rather, in it.  Staring at the bit of blonde hair she can see hiding behind it, she sighed.

“What-”

“Yaz,” Ash whispered as he gently grabbed her arm. “Look, over there.”

She did, and saw the devil. Okay, it was Kyle, but same thing, in Yaz’s eyes anyway. He was standing there on his phone, only a few meters away. She scowled at him, preparing herself to storm over there and scream at him for what he’s done, but Ash dragged her to sit down on the bench in front of the row of bushes that Jane had hid.

“Let’s just sit here and see why he’s here,” Ash told her in hushed tones, and then turned to look behind him subtly. “We’ll tell you when he’s gone Jane.”

They heard a small whimper behind them, confirming that she had heard and was probably preparing for the worst. Yaz took a few deep breathes to subdue her anger at the man, and muttered a few curse words under her breath. Ash held onto her clenched hand, trying to calm her down. However, when she looked up, he seemed just as pissed as she was, and he didn’t get the details on what  Lenford had done.

After a few minutes of nothing interesting happening, Mattei walked up to Kyle. Both Ash and Yaz straightened up when they saw him, and tried not to look directly at them in hopes they wouldn’t get caught. Although, they did briefly hear their conversation.

“She’s as stubborn as always then?” Kyle asked with a smirk once he realized Mattei was alone.

“Yup,” he chuckled. “She even pushed me back when I tried to  pursue her.”

That’s when the brunette looked up. “ Pursue her?”

Mattei raised his hands. “Not fully, just enough to get her... Feverish? Should we say?” He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. “You know I’d never defy your direct orders. Pity the same can’t be said for her.”

“Yes, such a shame,” Kyle shook his head as if a business deal had fallen through. “Give it time, she’ll be with me soon enough.”

“Don’t you think this is a bit too... Open? For us to discuss this topic?”

“Maybe you’re right,” he sighed and pocketed his mobile. “My office?”

Mattei nodded. They then walked away, heading in the direction the officers had just came from. Had they seen them? Yaz shook her head and sighed. Once they were out of eye sight, she got up from the bench and peered over the bush. “Jane? You okay?”

“I-Is he gone?”

“Yeah,” Ash came up behind Yaz. “They’re gone.”

Jane sighed in relief and stood up. She looked down at the shrubbery in front of her and looked up at her girlfriend and coworker, unsure of how she made it across before without falling. “Um...”

Laughing a little, Yaz extended her hand out to her. “C’mere.”

The blonde grinned and took it. She jumped over the bush. Well, kind of. Her foot just caught the top of it as her other was landing on the other side of it, making her stumble and fall into her girlfriend. Yaz stumbled a bit, but wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight as she moved her left leg back to the ground. They both laughed and blushed at the close contact, yet neither of them pulled back.

“You two are adorable,” Ash commented. They slowly pulled away, avoiding eye contact with the tall brunet. “Oh, and you have leaves in your hair.”

Jane patted her head, finding some small stray leaves tangled in her hair. “Hmph,” she pouted. “Great, I’ll be finding these everywhere now.”

“Ash?”

They all turned around to see a blonde woman in a leather jacket, skinny jeans, and a burgundy vest.

“Ah, Sophia,” he grinned, then gestured to the others. “These are Yaz and Jane, guys, this is Sophia Hawthorne.”

“Hey,” Yaz waved.

“Yeah, hey,” Jane smiled awkwardly.

“Did I miss something?” Sophia asked with a small smirk as she gestured up to Jane’s hair.

Blushing, she patted around her head to find the array of leaves. Yaz giggled and helped her pick some out.

“Yeah, it’s  kinda of relative to the case actually,” Ash shrugged. “ Wanna talk somewhere more private?”

“Sure,” Sophia smiled. “We could go to my place, it’s not far from here and definitely private.”

“That’ll be good,” the brunet turned to the two girls, still trying to get the leaves out of the blonde’s hair. “Is that okay with you guys?”

“Hmm?” they paused.

“Talk at Sophia’s?”

“Where do you live?” Yaz asked.

“Park Hill.”

“Really?” she grinned. “My parents and sister live there.”

“What’s your surname?” Sophia stepped closer to them.

“Khan.”

“Oh, you’re  Najia’s girl!”

“Yeah,” Yaz beamed, glad that someone didn’t just assume like most people did, only half of them getting it wrong.

“Ah, they’re great. Sonya’s a bit, uh,” she paused, unsure of how to finish the sentence. “ Temperamental ?”

“Yeah, she’s been like that for a while,” she shrugged, then paused herself. “Oh, that reminds me, I’m supposed to be going over tonight.”

As they spoke Ash had been helping with the leave predicament. “There, that should be all of them.”

“Thanks Ash,” Jane grinned up at him. “So, uh, going to Sophia’s?”

“If you’re all okay with that, yeah,” she smiled at all of them.

They agreed. It would definitely be more private than the park or a coffee shop that Jane had initially thought of, and she didn’t seem like a threat, so it was good. They all headed off to the flat. Ash and Sophia lead whereas Yaz and Jane talked amongst  themselves .

Everything in the flat, well, living room at least, was organized. Jane made a mental note to attempt to keep her room like that from now on, rather than the cluttered mess she had. Yaz and Jane sat next to each other on the sofa, whereas Ash sat cross legged on the floor by Sophia, looking at pictures from her summer that he had tried to distract himself with as they talked about the case.

“So, Jane,” Sophia started as she settled down on the seat. “Before I can say anything on a restraining order or court, I’ll have to know the full story in detail. It’s up to you on how much detail you want to say at the moment. I don’t need exact locations of hands or anything. Is that okay?”

“Um, yeah, t-that's okay,” she shifted in her seat. “So uh, when it first started right?”

“Or when you first realized, yes.”

“Hmm, well when I first realized was with Yaz...”

She explained the best she could of the events, Yaz constantly holding her hand for comfort, sometimes rubbing her thumb along the knuckles. When talking about it got too difficult, they would take a small tea break or Yaz would jump in. There was some small talk during the tea breaks, mainly about Sophia and Ash.

“So, how do you two know each other?” Jane asked slowly.

“We’ve known each other since college, but didn’t fully reconnect until last year when I was appointed his case.”

“His case?” Yaz turned to him. She knew he had something similar, and that Sophia had helped him out, but she just thought it was comfort rather than work.

“Yeah uh,” Ash interjected. “I’ve had something like this happen to me, just not as long or severe.”

“Not as severe?” Sophia glared at him. “They’re both as severe as each other.”

“Well, at least Oscar didn’t tease me or play mind games or have people in on it with him,” Ash frowned.

“Wait, Oscar? As in Oscar Cambell? Your previous coworker?” Yaz questioned.

“Yes...”

“But he was incredibly homophobic,” she frowned. “He wouldn’t even hug a guy!”

“Yeah well, he uh, tried to make me straight.”

“How?”

“The way most guys want to make lesbians straight,” he sighed. “Which, personally, I never understood. Like ‘yeah, sure, let’s get this hot chick to love me by assaulting her and doing what she hates but I love’. It doesn’t make sense.”

“ So, he molested you into trying to get you straight?”

“You could say that.”

“Um,” Jane interjected softly, fiddling with her hands nervously. “Do you uh, m-mind if I ask?”

“Specifics, his thought process, what I did about it?” he listed.

“Um... All?”

Ash seemed uneasy talking about this, but he still did. She admired that. “He pinned me to my desk and um, well, he tried to get me off. He claimed he was a psychologist and if he could get me to be repulsed by his touch and train my mind to not get turned on by his touch, that I could get that fear and just a general distaste in any man doing that to me, so I’d turn to girls for the sexual part, and eventually turn me straight.”

“So, he wanted it to be like an experiment,” Yaz frowned. She felt sick.

“A long term one yeah,” he gritted his teeth. “After a while he was close to  er , getting me off, but Josh came down just in time. It was embarrassing, but Oscar kept saying what he’d do to me if I enjoyed it too much, and then speed up. He must’ve done it as a scare tactic to see if that would make me cool down.”

“That’s h-horrible,” Jane stammered. “W-What did you do? What happened to him?”

“I was trying to push him off me any chance I got, but  about half way through  he handcuffed my hands behind my back. He got fired and had to relocate to another job, somewhere in London.”

There were a few moments of awkward silence before Sophia spoke up. “It’s disgusting that some people can think they’d get away with stuff like that based on sexuality or gender.”

They all agreed with a nod.

“So, Jane,” she started, picking up a notebook from the table. “Based on what you told me, we may need a tad bit of evidence, especially since he seems to have a lot of people working for him.”

“How can we get more evidence without risking Jane’s wellbeing?” Yaz questioned, seeming rather hostile against the blonde now.

“We can start with security tapes at your old work,” she scribbled down in her note book. “And if we see the security footage from Yates, and talk to that woman you said was there?”

“Mrs. Taylor, yes,” she nodded. “I can talk to her tonight.”

“Great,” Sophia grinned, putting her notebook away. “Okay, I’m sorry to say but I have somewhere I need to be in ten minutes, so you’ll have to leave. Ash has my number so just get him to contact me and we’ll arrange whatever you want.”

“O-Okay,” Jane smiled up at her. “Thank you so much for doing this, e-especially on short notice.”

“It’s been my pleasure,” she stood up, followed by everyone else. “It’s always nice to meet Ash’s friends, and to help on cases where I can give dickheads like Oscar and Kyle what they deserve.”

“Let’s hope he does,” Yaz frowned. The mere mention of those men made her disgusted.

They all said their goodbyes to Sophia and walked along the street. Yaz checked the time and saw that she had to be at her parents soon. Ash had to take off since his pet sitter had a family emergency. They thanked him, gave him a hug, and parted ways.

“It’s a bit late to get the train,” Yaz glanced up at her girlfriend, who checked the time on her watch. “I know we’re taking it slow, but uh, I don’t want to leave you alone... I know it sounds overprotective and just, ugh. A-Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to my parents?”

They stopped in their tracks, Jane staring out into space. She quickly turned to her girlfriend. “So, I’d be meeting your parents for the first time as a friend?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmm,” she looked down, kicking at the dust. “I’d like that, but only if I’m allowed to by your parent’s.”

“Great!” Yaz squealed and hugged her. “I’ll check with mum now.”

Before the blonde could reply she had already  dialled the number. “Hey, mum – Yeah, I’m coming now. You don’t mind if I bring a guest do you?”

Of course, Jane couldn’t hear what  Najia was saying, but guessed based on her girlfriend’s responses.

“Not a boyfriend or a girlfriend, just a friend that can’t get home.”

“Her last train is in five minutes, and I’m pretty sure we’re closer to Park Hill that the train station.”

“Yes, I know I’ll have to get the bed up.”

“Yes, we will behave.”

“Yes, it’s just for the one night.”

“Really? Okay, great! Thanks mum!”

She hung up and twirled to face the blonde. They stared at each other. However, she couldn’t help but laugh at Jane’s pout.

“You can come!”


End file.
